The Mysteries Around A Family
by TDD and Hikari-sama
Summary: Japan has a high criminal rate. Tai Kamiya is theri to FBI agent. He meets Sora Takenouchi during one of his missions. What will happen between the two when they have dreams where they marry each other? R&R.
1. Meeting on a Mission

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Digimon. This story is based on a role-play chat we have. Taichi Kamiya is on the line.

**The Mysteries Around A Family.**

**Chapter 1: **Meeting on a mission.

Sora Takenouchi walks around in Odaiba park. The last 5 years the criminal activity has raised with 20%. Odaiba starts to run out of cops. There is one legendary FBI officer that no one ever saw. He's so quickly, sneaky and silence that no one ever noticed he's behind him/her to shoot his back or arrest him. No one saw him. But everyone knows his name. Tai Kamiya. Many girls want to meat him. But that's impossible. Before the girl knows she's been rescued from a criminal, she's already saved for 20 seconds. No one knows where he hides or where he is at this moment. Not even his FBI partners.

Sora signs. She wants to meet this mysterious Officer already for a few day's. She's so deep in thought that she doesn't know a person with a knife in his pocket walks behind her. Before she knew what is happening the man presses a knife against her throat.

"Now you are a sweet looking person." The man says. "Your skin is smooth. Perhaps you also have a nice fat wallet full with money?"

Sora couldn't move from the fear. "Get your wallet!" The man orders. After the man spoke these words the knife slowly felt out of the man his hands. The man falls backwards holding his shoulder that is bleeding heavily. The man flees. Out of nowhere a Guy around her age jumps out of the bushes and shoots at the man. Sora can only see his back. He haves wild, untamed, long brown hair. For the rest he only wears a FBI uniform. As quickly he appeared he disappears.

Sora quickly runs home. When she reaches the front door she sees the door is broken. She walks inside. She sees 2 girls destroying the room. She screams. The 2 girls lookup and take out their guns before they could shoot they both got hit in the waist. They drop the gun and hold their waists. Sora starts to scream again. However she's unable to move. On the window there are 2 bullet holes. A few moments later the same guy who saved Sora at the park walks in. The 2 girl raise their hands. Later a few cop cars arrive and pick the 2 up.

"You get in much trouble I see." The mysterious FBI guy says. Sora doesn't reply. She look sat the badge he carries. _Tai Kamiya, FBI department Japan, Odaiba._

She stares at Tai in shock. "Your Tai Kamiya?"

"Hue… Yes…" Tai says unsure. "You are?"

"So-Sora Ta-Takenouchi." Sora says in a light shock. She's the first girl who actually talks to the mysterious cop. Tai's ears twitch.

"I'm needed." He says. "When you are in trouble again blow this whistle. I'll immediately arrive."

Sora stares at the whistle. "But ho…" Tai wasn't here anymore. He just vanished in thin air. Sora stares at the whistle again.

Tai is running down the streets. "What is it with the girl?" He thinks. "When I'm around her I feel something else that I never felt before. Oh snap out of it, Tai! Never let your emotions get over you!"

Days passed. Sora has totally repaired her house. On the T.V. there was nothing but killed or captured criminals who are just babbling something. Sora knows who did all this. At the same time she doesn't know Tai sits in a tree across the streets looking in her apartment. "What is it with me? Since I met that girl I only think about her." Sora stands up from her chair and goes to her bedroom. She takes of her clothes. Tai quickly turn around. Then his phone rings. "Tai here!"

"Good to hear you voice!" A voice says.

"Commander?"

"Yes. Listen up Tai… Your working already for 2 years 24/7. I think it's time for a little vacation."

"But commander… What about all the criminals?"

"Tai… From that 20% we got in those 5 years we already lost 30%. A Good vacation could help."

"Thanks Commander." Tai turns of the phone. He goes back home and dresses himself in his normal clothes. He lays down on his bed closing his eyes driving of in the world of dreams. Sora also starts to sleep.

"Tai Kamiya, Will you take Sora Takenouchi as your future wife in good and bad times, trough--"

"Ow WTF?" Tai yells when he wakes up from the dream. "Am I going nuts?" He jumps out of the bed. Jumps in his clothes and rushes out of the house.

At the same Time Sora haves the same dream. She also jumps in her clothes and rushes out of the house.

Tai stands in Odaiba park. He doesn't know why but it feels like he was needed here. A few minutes later Sora arrives at the same spot. Tai, however, Has already start hiding in a nearby tree. "It's that girl again. What in earth in going on between us two?" Tai wonders.

"What a dream. Marrying with Tai Kamiya. Where am I anyway?" Sora says out loud.

Tai looses his grip from her words and crashes next to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It will take a while before h.i.k.a.r.i. makes the second chapter and chapter 6 of 'Police and gangs'. She's currently on a vacation in south America and I miss her so bad. If I could I just would hold her thing in a hug that will never end. I just miss her…

Okay enough over my private life…REVIEW… And I must stop being so emotional.

Taichi Kamiya


	2. Date, Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Digimon. Sander (Taichi Kamiya) no own Digimon. Me and Sander own plot. ^-^  
**A/N:** Note that the chapter is written as Sora's point of view. R&R!

  
  


**The Mysteries Around A Family**

  
  


**Chapter 2:** Date, Interrupted

  
  


I screamed. I couldn't help it. Just seeing the guy that had appeared in my dreams fall right next to me was insane. A couple of people passing by were staring at me as if I were crazy, but I couldn't help it. I looked down at the most secretive, top agent lying down on the ground. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't answer -- Tai Kamiya simply moaned. I didn't know what else to do except for bending down right next to him... not so closely, though. He might have been assigned for this job or something. "A-are you okay?" I inquired, shifting my sight towards his heart-pounding eyes.

"Ow...," Tai let out a moan of pain. I quietly gasped and decided he had broke his spine. After all, he was HURT.

"Quick! Someone call the ambulance!" I called the people surrounding me, "This man broke his spine!"

I stood up, still staring at his unmoving body until the ambulance arrived after twenty minutes. People were crowding around us -- there was so much noise going on I couldn't tell whether it came from the hospital dudes or the others who just came acting out as an annoying audience.

"Ma'am, do you know anything about this situation?" one of the guys that had just popped out from the ambulance car asked me. I struggled to answer, but I did so anyway. "Well... um... all I know is that he just fell right next to me," I explained. Then, I looked up at a nearby, climbable tree. He had probably fell from there. Which meant... oh, no... he had probably heard what she had said earlier about that dream.

"Wait... what are you going to do to him?" I asked, stopping the people from confiscating Tai's body.

"Ma'am, he broke his tailbone. It's going to be all right, just a little hospital treatment will do fine," a guy told me.

"Hey! Don't... I mean... can I go, too?" I said. After all, I saw him fall.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Let me in! I want to talk to him!" I yelled at the weird guys in complete white attire.

"Sorry, no visitors are allowed," one of the two told me. I groaned, stepped away from the door Tai was in, and sat down on one of the chairs at the waiting room. It's not fair! I can't believe they wouldn't let me in. It's like they had Tai protected by law or something. I wanted to see him badly.

And I had an idea.

The whistle he gave me. The whistle Tai Kamiya had given me a couple of days before. I had it in my pocket right next to me. Of course, who would have thought I had worn the same clothes I had been in the first time I met the guy? I blew the whistle in hopeful spirits.

I suddenly saw the white-dressed guy that had stopped me from seeing Tai glancing behind him at the door, and walking in. Curiosity began to intrigue me.

The dude stepped out of the room after -- possibly -- talking to Tai, then walked right up to me. I looked at him wide-eyed. "Um," he said, "Ms. Takenouchi? Mr. Kamiya would like to talk to you now."

I smiled, then headed towards the room Tai was being treated in. I sat down on a chair right next to his surprisingly handsome body.

"Ms. Takenouchi...," he called my name. I listened with complete attention. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I chuckled. "No, because I'm worried that _ you_ might not be!"

"In that case," he said, turning his head to look straight at my eyes, "I'm okay, too."

I grinned once again, staring once more at his amazing brown eyes that immediately started to melt my heart into chocolate. I looked away, then asked him, "By the way... what was a talented FBI agent like you doing up that tree?"

I think this made him blush. Well, the kind of thing that makes your cheeks red as a tomato, you know.

"I... uh...," he stammered.

I waited patiently for his answer, for curiosity had me there.

"I...," he said. Either he didn't want to tell me, or he didn't have the correct words to phrase his statement. "I don't know. I... I seriously don't know. All I know was that I was having this absolutely bizarre dream about getting married with this girl..."

"And who exactly was that girl?" I asked.

"I don't know," he responded.

I doubted that. I thought he really knew. Boys.

"Have you ever heard of a convergent dream?" I inquired him.

"Hey, hey. Too many questions. I'm still having my tailbone treated here," Tai told me. I frowned at him, and kept going.

"It's when two people have the same exact dream," I said. "In this case, I think I was dreaming about marrying you. I went to Odaiba Park after I woke up from that dream, because I... because it felt weird."

Phew, that was easy to get off. I thought it was going to be hard to actually tell him.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it felt completely bizarre."

"You mean you had that dream too?"

"What?"

"I was just joking about the convergent dream thing."

"Huh?"

"So you _did _have that dream," I joshed him.

"No... Okay, fine. I did, okay? I dreamed about marrying you."

I felt my cheeks burn a fiery shade of red. But I didn't ignore it, since he was currently experiencing the same feeling. We were two blushing tomatoes.

"So, uh...," he began.

"So, uh...," I repeated after him.

"You wanna go out?" he asked me. He looked at my eyes, this time my heart going up to my throat. I couldn't think of anything else to say, except for, "You mean... us? Um, together?"

I watched Tai's lips form slowly into a smile. "Yeah."

I smiled back at him. "I'd love to."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"I love you," the actor in the movie screen told a slightly younger woman. He looked down at her, as if protecting her wholly.

"Oh, look, this is my favorite part," Tai told me. I smiled at him once again as I watched him, instead of the movie, watch the motion picture in amusement. Other women might have thought that he was a mysterious, dark kind of guy. But now that I look at this agent, right beside me, I see a pleasant, fine guy who had saved my life not too long ago.

I had no idea what his favorite part of the movie was, only that he had seen it a couple of times already. I was a little too busy staring at him in delight.

We heard a noise. A crashing kind of noise. Tai looked back.

"Look out!" he yelled as he pushed me down to the floor. As he did so, I thought to myself, it looked like a Matrix kind of version of him pushing me. I was lying on the ground under Tai's body in no later than one second.

It was a bomb, and his body was used as a shield to protect me from getting hurt. I screamed my head off, it was too complicated to deal with such a thing. I had never been close to a single bomb before.

Luckily, not a single ash of the bombard got to me. Maybe a few to Tai. I felt so stupid just because I couldn't protect my own self.

I screamed once again.

"Come on!" Tai shouted. I observed his speedy movements. He placed his arm under my legs, and put his other arm on my back and in a rapidly picked me up and carried me out of the movie theater.

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** That's chapter two for you all! Gosh, my parents took away my ability to use MSN Messenger and now I can't talk to Taichi Kamiya anymore!! *cries* Not fair! Not fair! And I must stop acting like a two-year-old now.

And please review!


	3. Hot Pursuit

****

Disclaimer: Me bad memory. Hikari-sama and me no own Digimon. The Digital Dragon is writing.  
**Sidenote:** After long gone, The Digital Dragon (previously known as Taichi Kamiya(02)) finally is able to login. We both lost the e-mail and password but after long search we found it again. However… due the long wait we, Hikari-sama and me, lost contact. She's still around on FF.net thought but I can't talk to her anymore on MSN. Last time I tried e-mail… now just wait for a response. When she reads this she would remember I think. On with the story… now I think of it… she's suppose to work on the chapter of the other co-fic story………… I'm evil to give her so much work, LOL.  
**The Mysteries Around A Family  
Chapter 3:** Hot Pursuit  
  
Tai runs outside the theater with Sora in his arms. Everyone inside seems to have survived it and Tai walks to his car.  
_"We have a code 450 on Kinepolis. Nobody got killed or injured. Kernel panic."_ Tai says trough the receiver of his car.  
_"This is unit 12-40. Going to the bomb site." _Someone replied. Tai simply replied with _"Roger!"_ and broke the connection. He also looks in his car for something and hides it in his pocket.  
"What do you hide there, Tai?" Sora asks him.  
"My gun. This isn't just a bomb attack on civilian building. It was meant to me." Tai replies looking around carefully. He sits down on the hood of his car and Sora sits next to him.  
"Why are they after you?" Sora asks.  
Tai sighs and replies: "The FBI fights crimes, right? Well… Just to remember not every FBI agent is really an agent. There is an evil in all of us. Some FBI agents are just spies that sniffles trough our files and sell them to the criminals. Others get paid to stop a search after a criminal. Other hack into someone else his or her computer for research but other information gets sold. Like an X rated video that some girl made to her boyfriend just gets copied and sold by a FBI agent to the Internet. Then we have the commander. He's a good fellow but never trust him too much. He's all the time behind his desk and barely knows what is going on. He just sits there reading the files. Sometimes he get paid to destroy the files. Even though they say the FBI agents are never for sale it still happens. Nobody spies on me or tries to destroy the files I'm working on because I'm feared so much. Even my fellow FBI partners fear me."  
"And what is your evil?" Sora asks still shocked of what she heard.  
"Love, Sora. Love" Tai says. "Every night I'm all alone at my place. Nobody to talk against just the memories of the criminals I killed, the end of my family, the TV and beer. Ugh! I need to get rid of that liquid. My mind plays trick with me all the time. But that stopped for some reason a little while ago." Tai looks at Sora who directly understood the message and smiles back.  
Suddenly a FBI car and 3 ambulances arrive at the scene. Tai stands up and helps his FBI partner to calm down the crowd. Or the part of the crowd that is still panicking. Most of them were already aware that nothing is going to happen again.  
  
Everything got closed of and Sora got back in Tai's car. Tai steps to the side where the driver normally sits.  
"TAI! LOOK OUT!" Sora yells. Tai jumps on the hood of the car just as a car race by at high speed. No big damage. Just the painting that got scratched. Tai gets behind the wheels and sets in pursuit. "Tai. I'm afraid of high speeds." Sora stutters as she watches the speed-o-meter go over the 180 km/h.  
"Get in the back and close your eyes. That should help!" Tai says. Sora goes to the back of the car and closes her eyes. Hoping it would be over soon.  
_"In pursuit of a speeding vehicle, possible the terrorist who planted the bomb at the theater earlier today. Heading to Little Edo trough E451" _Tai says trough the communicator.  
_"Unit 23-14 here. Joining pursuit. About 3 miles behind you!" _Someone replies. Soon the second car arrived at the scene and they continue pursuit of the car. Sora shivers on the backseat though she can't see a thing. But when you close your eyes the sound becomes sharper. She couldn't take it anymore and opens her eyes. Just then the other car shoots at Tai's car. Tai avoids the bullet from making impact on him but the bullet hits Sora's shoulder. Tai looks in the rear view mirror and sees Sora's shoulder bleeding. She falls down on the floor and Tai's mind went blank about what happened next. He didn't think. He didn't care about others safety. Only Sora's safety. But not only that played his mind. Revenge was another option. He jerks at the gear and the car flies forward with the speed-o-meter going over his limit and break. The broken arrow keeps spinning around.  
"Holy shit! Did Tai boost his car?" His back up ask trough a communicator.  
1 more turn and he have crossed the state line and then Tai isn't allowed to follow him anymore. The suspect's car starts to slide on his back wheels. Tai rams the car's side and pushes the car against a wall. The suspect can't leave the car anymore. In panic he starts to shoot at Tai who ducks. The pistol is empty. Tai looks at Sora who was unconsciousness of the blood loss.  
_"Unit TY33-84 Requesting ambulance immediately at city state line."_ Tai says.  
_"Ambulance chopper is airborne." _A voice replies.  
5 minutes later, the chopper arrives at the scene while a heavy armored police van arrives to transport the captured criminal. They carry Sora inside the chopper and take of leaving Tai behind. Tai looks at his car and then to the other one of the criminal. He sniffles around in the car while the other cops guide the traffic away from the scene. He suddenly finds a picture of Sora on the floor and looks at it.  
"What the…" Tai thinks as he studies the pictures better. He looks further and find a piece of paper.  
  
_Your next target is Sora Takenouchi, look at the picture, her parents didn't pay their protection and now they will pay for it. Make sure no one knows about it. We give you 300$ in the beginning. When you accomplished the mission you will get another 6000$.  
Failing is not an option.  
  
_Tai hides the paper in his jacket and leaves the car. He takes a ride to the hospital with a taxi that came by. When he arrived he went to the desk and asked about Sora Takenouchi. When he then heard made him loose everything of sadness he had in him. She was in a coma cause she lost too much blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seriously… a lot has chanced since the last chapter. This one is short but I didn't know a better place to make a cliffhanger. LOL. Let's hope that Hikari-sama gets her internet back as soon as possible.  
  
The Digital Dragon


End file.
